


mario the rapist

by xXRosalineXx



Category: mario is evil
Genre: F/M, mario is a rapist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXRosalineXx/pseuds/xXRosalineXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario is a bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. mario the rapist

Peach was chilling outside and drinking an iced peach tea (CANNIBAL!!!) When she heard a knocking at the door. She opened it to find Mario pointing a knife at her. "Haha very funny." Then he stabbed her in the arm and she fell to the ground. She woke up in a dark room with her arms chained to a pole. Her stab wound was still seeping with blood and she felt tired. Mario came in with an evil smile on his face. "Let me go you shitass!" Peach shouted at him. Mario pulled out his pants belt and whipped her with it. She screamed and yelled, "I will make you suffer!!" Mario laughed and said, "well I guess I must show you who's daddy." And stripped her to her bra and panties. She slapped him in the face and Mario threw her to the floor. She tried to crawl away but He got on top of her and grabbed another knife. He put her hand flat on the floor and started doing a knife game. (You know the one where you go between each finger and go faster and faster and try not to cut off your fingers. "You better start staying still!" He said in a creepy voice in her ear. After about few minutes of him "accidentally" cutting off parts of her hand by playing this game."FINE JUST STOP PLEASE!" she shouted as loud as she could, hoping that someone might hear. He got off of her and pulled her panties down. "What the hell are you doing stop it!" She said as Mario slowly groped her ass. Mario put duct tape to her mouth and taped her bleeding hands to the ground and started licking around the back of her vagina. She was screaming for him to stop but her sound was muffled by the tape. He took out his dick and suddenly started fucking her at full force. Peach hated this and was struggling to get her hands out of the tape when Mario said, "if you won't be my little sex slave then I'll have to get someone instead. Maybe Daisy? Or even Rosalina instead!" Peach was angered that he would consider raping her friend and daughter, "I hope you rot in hell!" And as Mario cummed in her pussy, he said "then I'll bring you with me." He went in front of her and shoved his wet cock in her mouth. She turned her head away and Mario slapped her. "Suck my dick like you suck Luigi's!" Said Mario and forced it in her mouth. We got drunk one time! That's why" said peach as Mario forced her to give him a blowjob. She was quietly pulling off the duct tape as she forcefully sucked his dick. As he cummed in her mouth and was distracted, she went and stuck the tape in his eyes. He pulled it off screaming and started to choke her. When she stopped resisting and fighting. He chained her to a bed and shoved a vibrator in her ass and vagina And left the room. Every day he came in and raped her. Then asked if she would be his bitch and every day she said no, slowly turning insane. After 3 weeks she finally said yes because she was planning to escape after a few days and took her with him.

Meanwhile...

Daisy was taking care of her garden of daisies (how ironic) when she saw Luigi coming to her house. She waved hi and opened the gate for him. He came in with his vaccum and said, "Hai." Daisy laughed and said, "you still carry that vacuum around? Its been years since that happened! Good thing you came I have something to show you!" She led Luigi inside the the house and to a room filled with comic posters and books everywhere. "Oh hey its the Luigi series! I love these books. Wow you must be as big of a fan of flower house as I am if you have all this stuff." She blushed a little bit and said, "well I am flower house!" Luigi gasped and said, "you are THE FLOWER HOUSE?!?!?!?!? how did you get so good at comic writing!" She shrugged and showed him a comic that she was currently working on and Luigi read it and said "I KNEW THE TOASTER WAS THE MURDERER!!! CALLED IT." and daisy laughed so much she snorted. "Well besides all this how have you been Luigi?" "Good but i have a question, its been weeks since I've seen peach and I haven't gotten any texts back from her, not even toad knows where she is and we all know how close they are. Have you seen her around?" Luigi asked, "no I'm sad though she missed 1 year comic writing mini celebration. SHE WAS GONNA BRING THE CHIPS." "WAIT PEACH KNEW ABOUT THIS!!! WHY DIDNT SHE TELL ME SHE KNOWS HOW MUCH OF A FAN I AM!" Luigi said. "She's my inspiration. she helps me out with ideas but I wanted to tell you but peach said you would probably pass out. Well do you want to go looking for her together?" She asked and held out her hand. Luigi nodded and they went outside to try and find her. Suddenly Mario came in front of them and Luigi asked Mario if he knew where peach went. Suddenly he knocked Luigi out and left... but he took daisy with him.


	2. Luigi the Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's taken peach, he's taken daisy, will Luigi be able to stop him before he takes his daughter too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mario: I swear I don't do shit like that!! 
> 
> Me: sorry your head is so far up your ass I can't hear you!!! >:p

Luigi woke up with a headache and a piece of paper on his face.

I've taken daisy, I've taken peach, your daughter is next! ~ Mario.

Luigi was mad and hurried on his bike to rosalina's store. He hurried to "Rosa's sculptures and more!" To see that she was in there carving a sculpture of luma. "WHEW YOURE STILL HERE!" Luigi said, panting because he just biked 15 miles. She came and hugged him and said, "hey dad how's the ghost killing going!" He laughed and said, "that was 2 years ago but it might happen again! Anyways, you need to come with me, Mario is coming to get you." Rosalina was confused, "Take me? Are you ok?" Luigi said, "No Mario has kidnapped peach and Daisy!!!! Here's the note on my head when he knocked me out." Rosalina read it and gasped, "I KNEW THAT BASTARD WAS AN EVIL DICKASS THE FIRST TIME I MET HIM!!" she led him to her basement. She moved a box and it led to a staircase. They went down about 8 flights of stairs when they reached a large castle like hallway. "Damn you lived here? When you said 'under a shop' I didn't ,think you had a mansion under your shop!" "I did rule a galaxy at some point remember, I was rich AF that's why I just stood around drinking tea and sending people to other galaxies!" She led Luigi to a large meeting area, and sat down. One of her little star friends was wearing a cute little maid dress and served cookies. She took one and said, "ok so why is Mario kidnapping peach and Daisy exactly?" Luigi made an 'idk' motion and then on the flat screen TV in the room suddenly Mario's face came on and said, "hahahahahaha you think that you can stop me?!?!? I'll rape you too!! Luigi you should just give up unless you want to witness me destroying your daughter's virginity!" And suddenly the screen shut off. She stared in horror. "He raped my mom?!?!? And he's going to rape me too??!?!" Luigi was waving in her face. She suddenly snapped back and said, "we must stop him! I have an idea!! Since he can only shoot fireballs and I've got telekinesis, he can't beat me in a fight! Let him take me, then I'll go free daisy and peach and then you'll come and help us out!!" Luigi was angered by the idea of letting her get taken, "no I'm not gonna let Mario taka you, what if he rapes you! I won't be able to live with myself if I let you get raped too!!" "DAD, TELEKENISIS, I CAN PRACTICALLY LIFT HIM OFF THE GROUND WITH MY FINGER!" Luigi sighed, "fine, its just I don't want you to.." Rosalina put her hands on his shoulders, "ITS OK ILL MAKE IT OUT I PROMISE."

While at Mario's evil dungeon.

Peach in a little slave outfit, was forced to bring him tea because he asked so. The door opened and in came daisy came in, struggling to get out because she was tied to a log. "NO YOU SAID AS LONG AS I WAS LIKE THIS YOU WOULDNT TAKE DAISY!" daisy was screaming to try and get out and peach tried to go to her. Mario pressed a button and the vibrator he stuffed in her vagina turned on and she fell to the ground. Her legs went numb and she tried to get up when Mario grabbed his belt whip and whipped her ass 4 times hard. Peach screamed and daisy screamed no!!! When Mario went to her and said, "you don't like seeing peach tortured like this?" She nodded no. And then he started tearing her dress off. "What the fuck are you doing!!" She shouted and he said, "if you don't want peach tortured let me fuck you and she's free." She angrily said fine. And peach screamed, "no he's lying he told me the same thing and said he wouldn't kidnap you!" He handcuffed Daisy to a bed and shut the door behind him.

He went on top of Daisy and said, "if you want peach to be freed, then love my dick and let me fuck you!" She didn't want to be raped but if she let him, he wouldn't rape peach. She thought. And said, "Fine." He started licking her vagina and daisy hated the feeling of it. Then he rolled her over and started to rub his dick against her asshole. She thought, 'oh god please not my ass." Then Mario smirked and suddenly started fullfucking her asshole. She screamed and struggled to get free from the bed and he pulled on her hair. Her head was forced up and her eyes went behind her eyelids. He let go of her head and started slapping her ass. She managed to break free of her chains and slapped Mario to the ground. He was really mad. She ran to try and save peach but he pulled her to the ground and started dragging her to the room again. Peach screamed and daisy tried to break free of his grasp. He chained her to the floor and stuck a vibrator in her ass and vagina and turned them on. She screamed and Mario said, "since you were bad, I'll have to punish you to show who's daddy here!" And started force fucking her mouth. She tried to turn her head but Mario pulled on her hair towards him. Then when she stopped resisting, he shoved her to the ground and stuck his dick in her vagina with the vibrator. She screamed as loud as she could and he pulled out the vibrator from her vagina and shoved it in her mouth. Then he cummed inside of her and forced her to lick the cum off and eat it. He sat on her and shoved his dick between her boobs and motioned for her to give a boo job. She turned her head away and Mario choked her until she started giving him a boob job. "That's a good girl. If you had just done it earlier I wouldn't have done as much to you." Mario said and cummed all over her face. He left the room and locked her in there. 

Outside was Luigi and Rosalina. "Good luck ok?" Luigi said to her and she gave him a thumbs up. Rosalina took her clothes off and knocked at the door. Mario opened it to see Rosalina naked and she said, "Oh daddy shove your big cock in me!" He smiled and led her inside the dungeon. When he led her to where peach was, she put her hand up and shoved him towards the wall. She made a choking motion with her hand and slowly Mario started crippling. She stopped choking him and Mario fell to the ground. He tried to shoot fireballs and Rosalina called Luigi. "Dad now!!" Luigi then came running through the door at Mario and Rosalina went to save peach. While Luigi and Mario was having one of those evil lectures all villains have, Rosalina broke peach's chains free and asked her where daisy was. "She's locked up in the room over there we have to get her out!!" They went to get Daisy free meanwhile...

"I'll cut that dick off and hang it on the wall so everyone can know how much of a terrible person you are!" Luigi said and started shooting fireballs at Mario. Mario grabbed a sword and started trying to slice him with it. Rosalina threw a sword at Luigi to use and they both started sword fighting. Rosalina and peach got inside and freed Daisy. They wrapped her in a towel (she's naked remember) and started to lead her out of there. As they got outside, Rosalina saw Luigi there fighting Mario and she couldn't leave him there so she motioned to peach that she would be back and went to help Luigi. She came at the perfect time because Luigi was losing. Mario cornered Luigi to a wall and was about to stab and kill him when Rosalina shouted, "STOP OR ILL SHOOT YOU IN THE DICK!!" Mario laughed and Rosalina said, "I can shoot you in the dick faster than you can stab my dad so don't even try!" Mario said, "well let's see about th...." and Rosalina shot him in the dick and it fell off. Luigi hugged her and Rosalina said "we are framing that in the castle." Luigi and Rosalina took peach and Daisy to the hospital to heal them of their many hard slap and whipping wounds and they also hung Mario's dick on the wall with a plack that told about Mario's story. And everyone lived happily ever after... except Mario he was executed. >:p


End file.
